List of Kasland Families
This will serve as a list of noble families from Kasland. Fostallus The royal family of Kasland has ruled and defended Kasland since the nation was founded, leading them in repelling the villains menacing the new country. The family's coat of arms depicts a crown above a cornucopia, flanked on either side by spears. The Fostallus king has been referred to among Kaslanders, especially the princes, as the "King of Spears" or "Spear King." Known family members: Kas "The Great" Fostallus (deceased) King Darius Fostallus (deceased) King Hugo Fostallus (deceased) King Hector Fostallus Princess Gwendolyn Fostallus Barius The Barius family was one of the most powerful in Kasland. When the Harmonians conquered Kasland, Lord Barius was driven out of his castle, both because Lord Carillon wanted it and because he wanted the clever Kaslander gone. The Barius family crest is a brown bull dog's head in profile on a gray field. Because of their military leanings, the lord of Barius has often been called the "Sword Prince" or "Prince of Daggers." Known family members: Sir Barian Barius (deceased) Carmill Barius (deceased) Sir Lynus Barius, the Black Dog (deceased) Garanth Barius (deceased) Vetto Barius (died once, lives again) Alantel Barius Torwell The powerful Torwell clan controls the largest amount of wheat production in Kasland, leading to them being called the "Wheat Princes." The family crest is a golden bundle of wheat on a bright green field. Known family members: Sir Torian (deceased) Pelia Barius (deceased) Anton Torwell Robyn Torwell Gormen The Gormens own the most cattle grazing land in Kasland, leading to them being known as the Cattle Princes and Princesses. Their family sigil shows a brown bull's head, on red. Known family members: Sir Gorbald (deceased) Petrine Gormen Rhada Torwell Angus Gormen Drakis The Drakis family was noted for slaying a dragon. Since that time, their descendants have tried to become dragon slayers as well, many of them going off to try and slay dragons of their own. Otherwise, they rule a modest fief from their keep of Drakon Hall. The Drakis family crest shows a black dragon in flight on a yellow field. Known family members: Sir Karel Drakis (deceased) Kristabell Gander (deceased) Nylla Gardenyr (deceased) Sir Vladron Drakis (deceased) Nylla Gardenyr (deceased) Sir Alvarin Drakis (deceased) Terudor The Terudors own a number of iron mines in northern Kasland, making them one of the few families in the kingdom who do not produce any food products. They duplicitously rule their mines and villages from their seat at Fort Bowerly. The Terudor coat of arms shows a pickaxe crossing a spear, on a black field. Known family members: Darius Terudor Rudolph Terudor Kintel The Kintels own the largest beehives in Kasland, known for producing fantastic honey, beeswax, and mead. They rule the town of Honeyshire from their seat at Beeswax Hall. The Kintel family crest shows a trio of bees facing eachother. Known family members: Norman Kintel Sir Maximo Kintel Anita Kintel Makien Knightly vassals of the Kintels, their sigil is an angry hornet. Known family members: Sir Barnabas Makien Cunningham The Cunningham family is another knightly vassal of the Kintels. Their sign is a pig in profile, leaping, on a checkered green and white field. Known family members: Sir Hansil Cunningham Tenniere The great house of Tenniere controls some of the greatest hemp production in Kasland. Their family coat-of-arms shows a spear on a light green field, wrapped in two lengths of rope which are leading off to either side. Known family members: Rufus Tenniere Swordguard The Swordguard family has long acted as bodyguards to the royal family. Their family crest shows a pair of swords crossed with the tips pointed downward. Known family members: Sir Alvan Swordguard Evers The Evers family are knights in service to the Torwells, ruling over the town of Everton. The Evers coat of arms is a silvery helmet with green plumage, on yellow. Known family members: Sir Silas Evers Wendy Evers Snyder The Snyders are another vassal family of the Torwells, known more for their bread baking than for their combat abilities. They defend the town of Afrul. Known family members: Lucius Snyder Father Templeton Snyder Theresa Evers Mercer The Mercers were vassals to the Barius family, presiding over the town of Stipton. When Barius was banished so that his castle could be taken by Carillon, Sir Mercer chose not to leave, for the sake of the people of Stipton. The Mercer family sigil is a plum on gray. Known family members: Sir Abel Mercer Yulus A vassal family to the Barius line, small enough to be ignored by the Carillons when they took control of the country. They manage the mountain town of Lynna. The Yulus family coat-of-arms is a checkered brown and white shield on a field of horizontal blue and gray stripes. Known family members: Kline Yulus Pepper Yulus Riseling The Riselings are a relatively recent noble family, considered by some to be merely up-jumped peasants. The Riseling family crest shows a group of purple grapes on a vine, on a green field. Known family members: Kedry Riseling Hornsby The Hornsbys of Blackfield are a knightly family serving the Gormens. Known family members: Sir Benedict Hornsby Glaren The Glarens have been long time knights pledged to the service of the Terudor family. They watch over the towns of Estis and Mistston. Known family members: Sir Irving Glaren Wormsley Another vassal family to the Terudors, Wormsleys control some of the only fertile land in the Terudor territory. Their coat-of-arms shows a tomato plant blooming from a stone, on a black and green background. Known family members: Sir Nicus Wormsley Gander The Ganders occupied land in service to the Torwell family. When Harmonia conquered Kasland their homes were taken from them and given to the Crotals. Their position has been restored. The Gander family sigil is a gray goose with its wings spread on purple. Known family members: Tomas Gander (deceased) Beatrice Auckland (deceased) Patrik Gander Isabel Wadham Dalmay The Dalmay family were vassals of the powerful House Barius. The family was almost completely wiped out when the lord of the Barius family at the time learned that the head of the house was abducting halflings from nearby villages and cooking them into meals. Darkreach Tower was burned down, the staff either exiled or put to death, and Lord Thaddeus Dalmay wa beheaded. The Dalmay family crest is a jack-o-lantern on black. Known family members: Thaddeus Dalmay (deceased, rumored to be a ghost but was actually a Dullahan) Maronn Dalmay (deceased) Tabitha Dalmay (missing, assumed dead) Theodore Dalmay (deceased) Trevan Dalmay (deceased) Tobias Dalmay Gaynesford Gaynesford knights oversee the town of Northpond near Kaslake and are ever-ready to come to the defense of the capital city. Known family members: Sir Hugh Gaynesford Gardenyr The Gardenyr family are knights in service to the Underbough halflings, specifically overseeing the towns of Starryview and Esterhollow. Known family members: Sir Rutherford Gardenyr (deceased) Sir Kaleb Gardenyr (deceased) Sir Russel Gardenyr Wadham The Wadhams of Ormont were vassals of the Gormen family until they were exiled from their land holdings by the Carillons so that the Forza family could be installed in their place. They have been restored to their position. Known family members: Sir Edwin Wadham Auckland The Auckland family serves the great house of Torwell. Their family sigil features a chicken in profile on a light green field. Known family members: Sir Reginold Auckland (deceased) Sir Titus Auckland (deceased) Nile Auckland (deceased) Sir Theodore Auckland (deceased) Sir Bryce Auckland Krtistiana Auckland Caleb Auckland Therius The house of Therius are vassals of Tenniere. They have a history of being strong, ruthless servants, hunting down bandits, outlaws, and witches. Their house symbol is a green noose on black. Known family members: Sir Mathis Therius Almar A somewhat minor knightly house in the service of the Tenniere family. Their house sigil features a skull wearing a wide-brimmed hat. Known family members: Sir Morneus Almar (deceased) Peasly The Peasly family was, like many others, banished from Kasland when it was conquered by Harmonia. Their home was called Peapod Hall, located near Kaslake, and the family sigil shows a green peapod. Known family members: Sir Georg Peasly (deceased) Sir Lawrence Peasly Instrel The Instrels were a knightly family serving the house of Barius and defending Markila. With the sack of Markila the last Instrel knight was killed and the family extinguished. Known family members: Sir Hormwik Instrel (deceased) Cartwright The Cartwright family is extremely new, rising to power after Clyde Carter helped the Harmonians conquer Kasland. The family crest shows a cart stacked up with gold on a green field. Known family members: Sir Clydis Cartwright Category:Noble Families Category:Kasland